Say Hello To My Twin Sister
by Eternal Dumas
Summary: Meet Tezuka Ashiora, Tezuka Kunimitsu's twin sister. Having returned to Japan after living in China for five years, Ashiora decides it's time to spice up her brother's love life. And drive him insane in the process. Main pairing: TezuRyo
1. Arrival

**A/N: **Old fanfic that's been rewritten. I deleted the story from my account a couple years ago due to some anoymonous flamers who kept on harassing my story. I doubt anyone remembers this story anymore, though I don't really care either way. I just hope that my OC character doesn't seem Mary-sue, she's not supposed to be **_at all._** This chapter is just a introductory chapter for the OC character, all regular Tenipuri characters will begin appearing next chapter. And don't worry, the OC** will not be paired up with anyone**. (Because I seriously dislike OC character pairings.)

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, boy love. Pairings include--TezuRyo, Golden Pair, TakaFuji, InuiKai, BeKami and many others that are hinted at.**

And now, to the story.

* * *

Ashiora was bored.

No, scratch that.

She was bored _out of her mind_. Even her boredom had gotten so boring that she was sure she was going to die from her own boredom's boredom.

…She wondered if that had made any sense at all.

'_This is all Kuni's fault_,' Ashiora thought accusingly as she crossed her arms in annoyance and lowered her head so that her sweatshirt hood shaded her eyes.

She let herself lean back against a wall as she glanced down at her wristwatch.

Twelve-forty seven p.m.

If there had been any swear words in Chinese, Ashiora would have already let out a string of them. Sadly, since there weren't any (or simply because she hadn't learned any), she had to stick with mentally stringing out Japanese curses instead.

'_Damn it. I've been waiting for over an hour now_!' fumed Ashiora. '_If no one comes to pick me up in the next two minutes, I'm boarding the next plane back to Kunming_,'

"Ashi-chan, there you are!"

Ashiora looked up, a (obviously) bored expression on her face to see Tezuka Ayana, her mother running up towards her.

Ashiora blinked, noticing that her mother was the only one there to pick her up.

"Mom, where's everyone else? More importantly, where's Kuni?"

Ayana let out a tired sigh. "Did you forget Ashi-chan? It's a Friday so Kunimitsu still has school today. He also has tennis practice after school so you'll have to wait a bit at home before seeing him again."

Ashiora's left eyebrow arched up. "Kuni's still into tennis?"

Ayana nodded, "That's right. What's even better, he's the captain of the tennis club. That's great, isn't it Ashi-chan?"

Ashiora shrugged, turning away. "Whatever. He must have improved quite a lot if he's managed to stop tripping after the ball every time he served."

"Ashi-chan!" reprimanded her mother. "You shouldn't say such things, especially about your own brother!"

Ashiora let out an annoyed huff. "I'm just telling the truth mom. The last time I played against him, he could barely return any of the balls I served to him. And he's supposed to be the one that specializes in sports in the family!"

Ayana could only shake her head at Ashiora, too exhausted to scold her. "Many things have changed during the years you were in China Ashi-chan. Especially with Kunimitsu. I'm sure you'll be able to see the difference yourself when you meet him again."

"I just hope he hasn't gone blind from all that midnight reading he used to do," muttered Ashiora, pulling her sweatshirt hood down to run a hand through some tangled locks of her light cinnamon-colored hair.

"Well he does wear glasses now," admitted Ayana. "Though the prescriptions aren't that high."

"I just hope he doesn't look like a nerd. He hasn't been getting beat up, has he?"

"Ashi!"

"Alright, alright, I won't ask anymore," relented Ashiora as she followed her mother out the airport.

Her mood, crabbier than usual, darkened even more when she saw they were going home in a taxi. However, her mother refused to allow her to walk home ("You don't even know your way around the neighborhood Ashi-chan, you'll get lost! Or worse, kidnapped!") and insisted the ride would be short enough so that she would not get carsick.

'_I'm blaming this all on Kuni,_' Ashiora thought, slowly getting into the taxi as she felt her stomach lurch and her head lighten. '_It's because of him that I threw up twice on the airplane_. _Oh well, I guess a reunion will probably do a bit of good. I might even find out who Kuni's crush is_.' Ashiora smirked then, feeling slightly better at the thought. '_It's gonna be fun playing matchmaker_.'

Ayana noticed. the smirk on her daughter's face. "Ashi-chan? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Ashiora replied innocently as she looked out the cab window, the smirk still there. "Kuni will probably want to throttle me during the whole process. But I'm sure he'll forgive me after he gets his results."

Now Ayana was clueless. She sighed.

Children were just so strange sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: **I sincerely hope no one flames. Reviews constructive criticism are both welcomed though. And as I said at the beginning of the chapter, _regular Tenipuri characters will begin appearing in the next chapter. _Please be patient until then. 

**Edited: 2/20/08**

**Second edit: 2/22/08**


	2. Welcome Back

**A/N: **Really short chapter since I couldn't think of much to write about. I'll apologize beforehand for making Tezuka so OOC. No TezuRyo in this chapter, but probably some in the next.

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me because I am unable to even draw stick figures properly. The teddy bear in this chapter, though, does belong to me.**

**Warnings in this chapter: Slight abuse of stuffed animals and a speck of Tezuka torture.**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Seigaku tennis practice had just ended. 

Tezuka, being the captain, stayed after to supervise the first years picking up balls and offered to lock up the clubhouse afterwards (Oishi had an urgent student council meeting and left before practice ended). Tezuka did not mind being the last one to change and go home but today a cold shiver of dread crept through his spine like tiny snakes, as he exited the clubhouse and locked the door with the key.

He couldn't place the feeling of dread and why it had decided to visit him now, just when he was going home. Had something horrible happened to his father or mother? Or even his grandfather? The very thought of something happening to his family made Tezuka want to sprint all the way home until he thought about it rationally and remembered that if anything had happened to his family while he had been gone, Ryuzaki-sensei or the school would have told him beforehand.

So why was it then, that he could not shake off the mounting dread in the pit of his stomach as his gut instinct continued to scream at him to _run away, run far away_ in the opposite direction of his house.

Unfortunately, since Tezuka was too prideful to run away and too determined to back away from a challenge, he entered the house believing he was prepared for whatever it was that lay before him.

'_Yudan sezu ni ikou,'_**(1)**he repeated to himself, the familiar words that he would always say to his team before matches and tournaments strengthening his own determination.

The moment he opened the door though—

SMACK!

A purple teddy bear was there to greet him, hitting him directly in the face. The bear stayed like that for a second, in a semi-hug against Tezuka's head before it slid down his face, his chest and landing on the floor with a soft 'plop.'

"You're late Kuni," came the irritated female voice of—Tezuka assumed—the one who had thrown the bear.

Tezuka suddenly realized then, that's the person had called him 'Kuni.' Yet no one had ever called him that, not since--

"Ashiora?"

At the mention of her name, the said girl grinned, her crabby mood gone to be replaced by sadistic amusement at the slightly shocked tone in Tezuka's voice. "Didn't really see that one coming, did you Kuni?"

Tezuka blinked and realized now, why he had been dreading the return home.

_'I forgot about Ashiora.'_

Although his expression did not change on the outside, inwardly, he was already cringing at the headache-inducing chaos that was to come.

Ashiora's grin widened. "I'm home, Kuni."

Tezuka mentally sighed and picked up the fallen bear at his feet, it's black button eyes gazing back at him in what Tezuka would have liked to believe as sympathy.

"Welcome home, Ashiora."

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I apologize for Tezuka being so OOC. It really is hard to write him considering he acts like a statue half the time and has about the same amount of facial expressions as a caveman forzen in an ice cube (Haha, that's probably why he and Byakuya are voiced by the same Seiyuu xD). 

I also apologize if I made Ashiora seem overly evil/sadistic/mean in this chapter. (Bad Ashiora, bad! You're not supposed to abuse stuffed animals like that!) Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer, just as long as I can get my muse to cooperate with me, that is.

Until next time, and don't forget to drop a review!

**(1) **It's Tezuka's trademark saying, sort of. He always says this to the team before tournaments and such. For anyone who does not know what this mean, when translated into English, it roughly means "Don't let your guard down".


	3. First Meeting

**A/N: **Yes people, I'm not dead! I know I said this for the second chapter too, but since I am a very lazy person who quickly loses motivation when writing something and can't write chapters that are over one thousand words, this is an amazing enough feat for me.

Also, excuse me if the plot is going too slowly. I'm horrible at building up plot. D: tears On the bright side, though, there is planned TezuRyo-ness and other yaoi pairings in the next chapter (if I ever get it up, that is).

**Warnings: Slight OOC-ness (Tezuka is such a hard character to write!), siblings being taken advantage of and slight Tezuka-torture (courtesy of Ashiora)**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. If it did, the series would have never finished.**

Anywho, thanks for sticking with this story until now and on we go!

* * *

There were many things Ashiora had expected to see when she returned to Japan. One of them, obviously, was her twin brother whom was currently standing before her holding her purple stuffed teddy bear in his hands and not saying a word. The other thing she had expected to see (or more precisely, what she had expected to eat) was sushi.

Having been in China for five years, Ashiora had been subjected to much of Chinese culture, including the food. Although she had nothing against _xi hong si cao dan_ and _zhong zhi_, Ashiora was Japanese after all and often missed the fact that she never got to eat a proper meal of sushi back in the boarding school.

Therefore, today she was not only going to finally catch up on everything that had happened in the time she had been gone, but also eat some good sushi while she was at it.

Which is how Tezuka found himself unwillingly walking towards Kawamura Sushi with Ashiora in tow, happily munching on a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup (she had brought a whole bag of American candies back, apparently) and looking quite pleased with herself.

Tezuka thought she very well would be considering she had managed to not only throw a teddy bear in his face and get away with it, but also managed to bully him into taking her out to eat and paying.

Sometimes, Tezuka wondered if God had made a mistake and accidentally gave him Fuji's twin instead.

"Of course I'm your twin Kuni, otherwise we wouldn't look so much alike," Ashiora muttered, poking him in the back. "And in case you're wondering, it's our twin telepathy that told me."

"There's no such thing as twin telepathy Ashiora," Tezuka stated, calm and rational.

A snort. "Right, and I'm not a cellist that just spent five years playing in an international music program hosted in China _or _your twin sister."

"…That has nothing to do with twin telepathy Ashiora."

Even though it was against his back, Tezuka had a feeling Ashiora was sticking her tongue out at him. "And you sound like a robot."

They reached Kawamura's a few minutes later and it was Tezuka who opened the door to find...the rest of the Seigaku tennis team already there. And Tezuka was standing right outside the doorway _with Ashiora right behind him._

This was certainly not the way Tezuka had imagined him introducing Ashiora to the regulars (he had, in fact, hoped that the day would never, ever come because there were far too many things he feared would happen if Ashiora and Fuji were to meet). For a brief moment he panicked and wondered if he should close the door, but the moment quickly passed when Ashiora, slipping under his arm, walked into the shop.

Tezuka then considered running for it, but Ashiora (probably reading his mind again, or maybe just his expressions this time…) grabbed his arm and yanked him into the shop as well.

"What the hell is your problem? You freeze the moment you open the door and act as though you've just seen your hair dyed pink in the mirror," she asked, mindful to close the door behind them.

Tezuka grunted, pulling his arm out of Ashiora's grip. "It's nothing."

She stared at him.

Tezuka stared back.

She gave him a suspicious glare and was about to say something else until another voice interrupted.

"Tezuka? What are you doing here?"

It was the vice-captain of the Seigaku tennis club, Oishi, who first saw them once they entered the shop but once he had spoken, the rest of the regulars also turned to face Tezuka and the shorter, look-alike girl version of him standing in front.

Silence.

And Tezuka—_the_Tezuka of the Seigaku tennis club, their prestigious captain and nationally ranked tennis player, the very pillar of the Seigaku tennis club and who everyone else looked up to as their one true leader—was struck speechless.

You could tell by the way his eyes seemed slightly glazed over and he was standing stiffer than usual. Or at least, Ashiora could tell (being twins and all).

Therefore, interpreting Tezuka's silence as being shocked to the point of incoherency, Ashiora turned to address the regulars instead.

'_Kuni, you weirdo,'_ she thought as she turned away. '_Have you social skills gotten so bad that you can't even have a proper conversation with someone your own age?'_

"He-ey," she called out, loud enough to draw the attention of all the other regular members to her. "I don't know what happened to Kuni over here," She jerked her thumb over her shoulders towards the still silent Tezuka. "But I'll just go ahead and introduce myself anyways."

'_Introduce herself?'_wondered Oishi. _'What does she mean by intro...oh. Oh my goodness, can it be?! Has Tezuka finally gotten a girl—'_

"I'm Tezuka Ashiora, _ben dan_ Kuni's twin sister."

'_What?'_went Oishi.

"WHAT?!" went the rest of the regulars.

And Tezuka felt a headache coming on.

* * *

**A/N: **sighs Crappy writing again. I really should get a beta. If only I wasn't so lazy...

Again, thanks for sticking with this story for so long and if you're willing, drop a review.

**Translation notes:**

**1) xi hong si cao dan-**a common dish of Chinese food of cooked eggs mixed with tomatoes. It's one of my personal favorite dishes but the way it's made can be varied depending on whether it's home-made or in a restaurant.

**2) zhong zi-**another type of Chinese food. It's sticky rice that can have fillings of sweet beans, meat or nothing at all. wrapped in bamboo leaves and is eaten on _zhong zi jie, _a special holiday in China that honors a special person. (As a fun tidbit, it was originally used by people to stop the fish from eating the body of a dedicated Chinese nationalist who committed suicide by drowning himself after China was taken over by a foreign country.)

**3) ben dan-**the Chinese word for idiot. xP Just to tell you, Ashiora will be using this word a lot more as the story goes on.

Haha! That's all for now, sorry for not posting these notes up earlier. And hey, who would have thought reading fanfiction could actually be educational? :P


	4. Over Sushi

**AN: **Why yes people, this story hasn't died yet. Amazingly enough, I have managed to drag my lazy butt into uploading this chapter. It was originally going to be longer but if I had wanted to make it longer, all the readers would have ended up waiting even longer for an update.

**Muse: **Are there still people who even read this?

You can always hope.

**Muse: **As a realist, I'm going to say no.

Muse-chan, why are you so cruel to me? (sobsob)

**Muse: **Get on with it.

**Warnings and disclaimers: Check the chapters before, please.**

* * *

"Ashiora," Tezuka began as he watched his twin devour another plate of sushi. "That's unhealthy."

"So is your expression," she shot back after gulping down some tea to wash the sushi down. "Well, as long as you're talking it's all good. Still, I can't believe you didn't tell any of your teammates about me."

"Did you not see how they responded?"

Ashiora shrugged. "I thought they took it pretty well."

_**Flashback:**_

"_WHAT?!" the rest of the regulars yelled out._

"_Tezuka-buchou has a twin sister?" blubbered Momoshiro, his eyes the size of the sushi plates._

"_Amazing new data," Inui fervently murmured, pulling out a green notebook from seemingly out of nowhere. "The chances of Tezuka having a sibling, much less a female twin: nearly 0%."_

"_Now Tezuka that wasn't very nice," admonished Fuji, his smile wider than normal and made Tezuka think of __**very bad things**__. "Hiding the fact that you had a sister from us even though we're teammates, it's as if you didn't trust us."_

_Before Tezuka even had a chance to reply, Ashiora cut in._

"_You mean he never said a single thing about me?" she asked incredulously. She then turned her gaze at Tezuka, more surprised than angry. "Wow, I knew you were socially retarded when we were kids, but I didn't think it had gotten __**this **__bad."_

_This, Ashiora referred to, was how the group of Seigaku regulars was staring at the two of them in a mixture of disbelief, slight amusement and shock._

"_It was never brought up," was all Tezuka said._

"_Even if it wasn't brought up, I'm surprised no one knew," Oishi commented, his words meant for no one in particular. "Tezuka-san—"_

"_It's Ashiora," she said, waving her hand. "Just call me Ashiora or I won't know if you're talking to me or Kuni."_

"_Ah." Oishi was slightly startled at the girl's bluntness and forwardness but then again, she __**was**__ Tezuka's twin._

"_Then Ashiora-san," Oishi began again but stopped abruptly when the girl whirled around, glaring at him with a sternness and ferocity Oishi thought only Tezuka had._

"_It's A-shi-or-a," she firmly stated, emphasizing each syllable. "No honorifics. Just address me the same way you would address Kuni."_

"_R-right," agreed Oishi, slightly unnerved at how forceful the girl was._

"_The same goes for everyone else here," said Ashiora, vaguely waving her hand in the direction of the rest of the regulars. "Just call me Ashiora. Call me by my last name and I'll slap you."_

"_Ashiora!" Tezuka suddenly spoke up, glaring disapprovingly down at his twin (it still bugged Ashiora that no matter how many years passed, Tezuka still had those few damn centimeters over her). "That's no way to talk to people you just met."_

"_It's called speaking your mind and first impressions Kuni," was Ashiora's blunt answer before she turned to address the regulars._

"_So, would everyone mind introducing themselves now?"_

_**End flashback.**_

Ashiora shrugged. "It could have been worse."

"_Ashiora."_

"Okay fine," she relented, backing up from the stern lecture she knew was coming. As reckless as she was, she didn't want to piss of Kuni so much that he ended up having a stroke or something. "I'm sorry, I'll be more courteous next time."

Tezuka knew that was the closest to a promise he could get out of Ashiora so he relented, letting her finish her sushi spree with a gusto that he knew would give her stomach problems later.

Meanwhile, in another part of the sushi shop, far enough to be out of the Tezuka twins' ear shot, the Seigaku regulars had convened and were discussing this new development.

"She certainly is strong-headed," Inui said, remembering Ashiora's threat of slapping them if they didn't call her by her first name. "And blunt, like Tezuka."

"She talks more than Tezuka though," Eiji said, almost sounding awed. "And her expression actually _changes_, nya!"

Fuji chuckled. "She's rather interesting, isn't she?"

"What does it matter?" Ryoma grumbled, swiping a piece of sushi from Momo's plate. While the comment seemed typical of him, Ryoma felt nothing like himself. He couldn't stop seething, finding himself staring at Ashiora's back in an almost resentful manner as she talked with buchou, their elbows almost touching.

"Hey Echizen, that was mine!" Momo protested, leaning over to put Ryoma in a headlock. "You little…!"

"That hurts Momo-senpai!" Ryoma snapped, struggling.

"It's supposed to, brat!"

The rest of the meal dissolved into the natural course of laughter, food swiping and the occasional regular running to the bathroom after accidentally eating one of Fuji's wasabi-covered sushi pieces.

Tezuka and Ashiora remained separate from them, discussing family matters.

"Has the music program finished then?" Tezuka asked, just to make sure. Before, when the first director fell ill Ashiora had returned to Japan for several months and Tezuka wanted to make sure this time it wasn't just another break in the program.

"Yeah," Ashiora replied, confirming Tezuka's worst fear. "After the whole concert tour thing in Europe the program finally finished and we'll be moving up."

"Moving up?" Tezuka questioned.

"The program was just a testing ground," Ashiora explained. "Everyone who auditioned and passed to enter the program was being assessed on how much they've grown over the years while in it. The ones with the most progress and had the greatest talent were recommended to Layla Music Academy, the top school in Japan for future professional musicians."

"That's impressive," Tezuka stated but Ashiora looked like she could care less.

"It's just the Japanese government's way of supporting the classical arts now because, apparently, we're lacking in that department compared to the rest of the world," she said dismissively.

"Did you not get recommended to go to Layla?" Tezuka asked, figuring that was the reason for Ashiora's snide remark. Like him and tennis, Ashiora was a very dedicated musician and had practically poured her life into playing the cello since she was six.

"I was one of the first to get recommended."

"Then why are you angry?" Tezuka asked, surprised.

"I'm not angry," Ashiora said, swallowing the last of her tea. "Just cranky thanks to jet lag and the stupid taxi drive."

"Weren't you taking medicine for your motion sickness?"

"I lost the pills."

"When?"

"About two hours after I got on the plane to Kunming."

Tezuka stared at her and then began speaking, no change of tone in his voice. "Ashiora, do you mean to tell me you lost your medicine seven years ago…and never found them again?"

"Yep." Ashiora actually looked proud, as though she had accomplished something worthy of being in the Guinness World Records. "First time I ever lost something so fast."

"How did you get through all the traveling you had to do?"

"I didn't. I threw up after every single ride we took, except when we went to amusement parks and rode the roller coasters."

Tezuka could not fathom how Ashiora could get sick the moment she stepped onto a boat still anchored to shore but demand to ride a 125-kmph roller coaster ten times over without turning green once.

Such was the mystery of his twin sister.

"I'm done," she announced, standing up. "Ossan(1), thanks for the meal!"

"Come back anytime!" Kawamura senior called out, catching the attention of the rest of the Seigaku regulars who watched as the two Tezuka's left.

"Do you think she's going to start school here?" Eiji asked the obvious question, but making sure to only say it after the twins left.

"That would be the most logical answer," Inui stated, pulling out his trusty green notebook. "I'd say there's a 90% probability of her transferring to our school by the end of the week."

Ryoma scowled, though no one else saw it. For once, he actually looked like the child he was, all remnants of his usual bored expression gone. He didn't know why—he couldn't explain it in words—but just seeing someone get so close to Buchou was _irritating._

"What do you think Echizen?" Fuji asked the child, the earlier discussion between the other Seigaku regulars completely flying over Ryoma's head.

"Che," he grumbled, snatching the last piece of from the plate. "It's not like her coming to the school going's to change something."

Secretly, he hoped his own words would hold true. He had no desire to see things change just because of a single girl coming into the picture. He chewed on his sushi, thinking this but was cut off from his train of thoughts when Momo put him in another headlock for stealing from his plate again.

"You're not going?" Tezuka repeated, very, very surprised despite his frozen facial expression.

"Nope," Ashiora cheerfully agreed, letting out a small burp afterwards. "I'm going to Seigaku with you."

She grinned at him wickedly, the same way she had done when she threw the teddy bear at him this afternoon. "Make sure to give me a tour of the school,_ K-u-n-i."_

Tezuka almost twitched at the way Ashiora enunciated her nickname for him, her grin even broader now.

* * *

**AN: **Woot! I managed to squeeze in some hints of TezuRyo, if you guys couldn't tell. By next chapter there should be even more hints and whatnot as Ashiora finally settles in and starts meddling in the affairs of her "beloved" twin brother.

(1)--In case anyone doesn't know, Ossan means something like "old man" or "uncle" and is used to address middle-aged men.

(2)--Onii-chan means big brother. Not that Ashiora really thinks of Tezuka as an older sibling (coughcough)


	5. The Weekend

**AN: Annnndd I'm back from the dead! That's about all I have to say. *dives under desk to avoid being pelted by rotten fruit* **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It contains plenty of Tezuka torture. And if you squint, you'll be able to see some Pillar Pair hints floating about. **

**Warnings: Swearing, violence and OOC-ness like whoa.**

* * *

For Tezuka, the rest of the weekend went just as badly as Friday. Ashiora, having been gone for so long, was determined to make up for the lost time. In other words, she refused to leave Tezuka alone and harassed/tortured him every minute of the day. Their parents, thinking it was just Ashiora's way of showing she cared, left the two of them alone and their grandfather was off visiting an old friend of his. This left Tezuka essentially alone and fending for himself against Ashiora's onslaught of sibling affection.

This included her "morning greeting" on Saturday where she would barge into his room holding a pillow before dive-bombing into his bed, knocking the air out of him as she would cheerily yell "Zao shang hao!" (1) at his face before beating him with the pillow. She would refuse to relent until Tezuka had seized his own pillow and began hitting back. They would continue to fight until Tezuka managed to knock her off the bed or she lost balance by herself and tumbled to the floor. Ayana would call them for breakfast and because Ashiora loved food more than torturing Tezuka, she gave up their sibling battle and headed out. As she retreated, she would madly cackle saying that soon she would break down his defenses and find the one who held his heart. Tezuka pretended not to hear that, if only so he wouldn't have to wonder where she even came up with that and why she decided that now was the perfect time for him to have a relationship.

He also refused to admit that he might have just the slightest crush on Seigaku's freshman regular and a very small, nearly miniscule part of him wondered if Ashiora could actually help him.

However, after she hid his tea leaves and took his tennis racket hostage so he was forced to chase her around the house for the rest of the afternoon to get his racket back, he was starting to think Ashiora didn't plan on doing anything but try to make him go on a mass murder spree. There was the whole thing with her trying to drag him out to buy porn videos, claiming that with his face he could easily pass off as someone twenty years older and getting them would be no problem and hey, he needed to learn how to have sex eventually. Tezuka had refused, of course, but Ashiora ignored it and grabbed him, planning on physically dragging him out despite the fact that she didn't even know where to go. Fortunately for Tezuka, Ayana had put her foot down there and forced Ashiora to go practice her cello.

"You need to practice if you're going to audition for the orchestra in Seigaku," Ayana lectured. "Their orchestra may not be as good as Layla academy's but they still have high standards."

"Okay, okay," Ashiora said, untangling her feet from the coffee table and releasing Tezuka's arm she had been holding in a death grip earlier to stop her brother from running away. "I'll go practice."

She made a face as she headed up the stairs but when she began to play, the notes she pulled out from her cello reverberated throughout the house, filling it with deep, thrumming music.

Tezuka Kuniharu hummed in appreciation as he flipped a page in his newspaper. "Ashiora really has improved hasn't she Kunimitsu?"

"Yes, father," Tezuka agreed.

It was funny how easily Ashiora could frazzle his nerves with her unbelievable antics to the point he was ready to destroy things with his racket but could calm him down just as quickly with her music. It was the same for Ashiora. She was always raging at Tezuka for his lack of expressions, ranting on how she never wanted such a deadpan brother but when she watched him play tennis, all her complaints would disappear and she too, grew calm. They balanced each other, in a sense. That was what made them twins. They understood each other in their own, odd way. But later that night, when Ashiora barged into his room again with a statement that even left him speechless, Tezuka began to wonder just how twisted their understanding of one another was.

"Just in case you didn't know and assumed we were getting regular porn, when I said we were going to buy porn videos, I meant gay porn."

Tezuka stared at her, not a single muscle in his face moving after her statement. Ashiora stared back at him, looking a tad bit perplexed as to why he wasn't saying anything.

"You know," she began, a bit louder in case the words didn't penetrate Tezuka's thick-headed skull the first time. "Cause you don't like girls like that so gay porn would be better for you. For, you know, learning how to do it. And you can uh, figure out whether you top or bottom while watching the videos and-"

"What." Tezuka began, his voice deathly calm and so smooth-sounding he could have passed off as a professional con-man. "Makes you think I would be interested in watching porn in general?"

Ashiora looked at him like he had just asked what instrument she played. "Because you're a fifteen year old guy whose never gone on a date before so you have pent-up hormones that need to be released."

Tezuka felt a headache growing. It didn't help that Ashiora had spoke in such a slow and punctuated tone as though she was talking to a five-year-old.

"I do not want to watch porn Ashiora," he said, his tone indicating that the conversation was over and his decision was final.

Ashiora could have cared less what kind of tone he used. "You can only deny yourself for so long," she continued, waving her hand. "So, who's the one? I figure it's someone from your team since you spend most of your time with them and they're the only people who can tolerate the early retardation of your facial muscles-which is the only explanation of why you show so little expression-and not be driven up the wall. Is it the brown-haired pretty boy who had his eyes closed? He looks like he could balance you out since he's always smiling and-"

"I do not like Fuji," Tezuka cut in. "And what makes you think I even like guys?"

Ashiora gave him another look. "Cause you kept sneaking glances over at the table with all the Seigaku regulars when we were having sushi yesterday. If you were trying to be subtle, you weren't very good at it. So yeah, it has to be one of them but I'm still trying to figure it out. Come on Kuni, drop me some hints or else I'm never going to be able to help you get together with your fated one."

"Out."

Ashiora blinked. "What?"

"_Out!"_ Tezuka thundered, his glasses glinting dangerously in the light.

Ashiora's self-preservation seemed to kick in then and she quickly ran out the room, closing the door behind her. Tezuka took a deep breath in his now silent and sister-less room, the headache and murderous impulses slowly subsiding. Until...

"I still think you should buy some gay porn," Ashiora said from behind the door.

Tezuka gave into his impulses and went for his tennis racket.

* * *

Sunday followed the same as Saturday. Ashiora woke him up with another dive bomb, they fought until Ayana called them down for breakfast, Ashiora left while madly cackling, Tezuka chased her around the house (this time, she was holding his Japanese literature essay hostage), Ashiora tried dragging him out to buy porn until Ayana made her go practice her cello and then tried to wheedle out the name of his crush until Tezuka kicked her out of his room and/or looked ready to beat her with his racket.

Kuniharu "hmm"-ed as he drank his coffee while reading the newspaper. "They sure haven't changed," he idly commented as he listened to the stampede of footsteps upstairs.

"Indeed," Ayana agreed, smiling a little. "It must be nice, seeing each other again after so long."

"Kuni, tennis rackets are not weapons of violence!" Ashiora yelled as she flew past the stairwell, brandishing a fuzzy stuffed leopard in front of her like a shield.

Kuniharu chuckled, shaking his head a little. "Children."

* * *

After what had happened to him on the weekend, Tezuka had every right to be in a foul mood Monday.

Surprisingly, he wasn't. He went along with his daily morning activities as though he had not faced forty-eight plus hours of torture by his female double. He left for school at his usual time and arrived at the same time as Oishi to unlock the club room. He changed for practice and began warming up with the other regulars, just like usual. The only thing that seemed different about Tezuka that morning was the small, near miniscule smile on his face.

"Tezuka looks...happy, nya." Kikumaru was the first to comment on it, his tone awestruck.

"He must be really glad Ashiora is back now," Oishi said.

"I'll bet. If one of my siblings was gone for so long, I would be really happy when they came back, nya!"

Ryoma scowled and continued stretching. He stubbornly refused to acknowledge of the bubble of jealousy in his chest and refused to believe some _girl _(even if they were Buchou's sister) could make Tezuka so happy.

Sometime near the end of practice when everyone was doing their cool-down exercises the peaceful serenity on the school grounds was shattered by one piercing yell.

"BEN DAN KUNIIIIIIIII!"

Horio dropped the tennis balls he had picked up as Ashiora appeared from around the corner, looking angry enough to spew fire from her mouth.

"Kuni you jack-ass, you unbelievable fuckwit!" Ashiora howled, shaking her fist at Seigaku's tennis team captain while everyone else watched on, most frozen with wide eyes and jaws dropped to the ground. "I can't believe you screwed up my alarm clock so I would wake up late, miss morning orchestra practice and have to get mom to drive me to school!"

Tezuka turned to face her, his stern captain face on. "Waking up on time is your own responsibility Ashiora. You let your own guard down."

Ashiora's eyes narrowed as she scowled. "So this is how you get revenge." She turned on her heels and stomped away, muttering curses under her breath as a dark aura surrounded her.

After Ashiora turned her face, the small smile on Tezuka's face briefly returned before he saw the dumbstruck expressions of all the other tennis team members.

"What are you all standing around for?" he barked. "Continue with your exercises!"

Everyone quickly snapped back to attention and hurried on with what they were doing, though many of them kept sneaking glances at their captain. Tezuka had returned to his usual stoic and emotionless self but some of the members swore they heard Tezuka lowly chuckling at some point.

"Tezuka?" Oishi weakly began.

Tezuka glanced over at him. "What is it?"

"Did uh, something happen between you and Ashiora? She didn't seem very happy with you..."

"It's nothing," Tezuka dismissed, looking back to the other members.

"But she mentioned something about-"

"It's nothing Oishi," Tezuka stated again, this time more firm.

Oishi, wisely, let the topic drop.

* * *

**(1) Zao shang hao-"Good morning" in Chinese**


End file.
